kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Permadeath Characters
Permadeath Characters are the characters and optional character types in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou which where created from Character Creative mode. General Concept Same way as Regular Created Characters, but it makes them a Permadeath type, the true test of the player's skills. This is an irreversible decision. In effect, the game treats Permadeath Characters like mortal human beings rather than the semi-immortal non-Permadeath characters and non-Permadeath character like the main/major ones e.g Arisu Arisugawa. In this Permadeath type, a character only lives until the first death, being permanently lost after that along with their Character Levels. Permadeath Characters' weapon of choice are Transformable Hero-Arces. Permadeath Characters' Hit Points ratings are average, but their drawbacks are lowest stats rate like Attack Damage, Defense power even the character levels is 100 or equipping with armors with higher defense rate (encouraging the players to take a test for no damage challenge). Despite this, Permadeath Characters has the lowest health of any characters in Eikyū Alice Musou, taking a every single hit will receive twice the damage than normal due to their lowest defense rate and they will likely meet a swift KO if the player is not careful. While the Permadeath Characters's damage output to the enemies is too weak (The fight will takes longer than Delilah's). Also as mentioned above, Permadeath Characters will take a instant death/overkilled hits from the character's Musous or a massive damaging skill attacks like Aruto's Halfmoon Slash, resulting a instant death. Another instance, Permadeath Characters will meet a one-hit KO when fighting against Lu Bu or Saix Moonrust even on Alice difficulty due to extremely weak defense power. Another drawbacks of Permadeath Characters are lack of the ability of somersaults for recovery after they knocked into the air or crashing knocked back (they roll and lands on their feet and they never lying down on the ground). Spiral hard knockdowns are unrecoverable, the Permadeath Characters are spiral knocked into the air or spiral knocked away, they landed with lying down on the ground rather than they roll and lands on their feet. As Permadeath Characters are fallen down on the ground, they will wake up for 20 seconds otherwise they'll take hit with OTG hitting attacks like the Storm Rush Stance Attack, leaving them a wide open and result of permanent death combos. Normal blocking are functional. Permadeath Characters are very weak and mortal and will, sooner or later, die, the only way to prevent this is not to play a created Permadeath Characters at all. Usually it happens when Permadeath Characters are overrun by a massive crowds of enemies in higher difficulties than Normal. Lowing the difficulty levels like "Alice" or "Easy" to minimize the chances of dying, but it only a very small amount of EXP and gold gain. In Game Permadeath Character is the same as a normal created character except for the following: *Permadeath Character' names are displayed in red on the character select screen, in order to distinguish them. *When a Permadeath Character dies in any stage, the stage immediately fail and ends and you cannot simply reselect the same Permadeath type because the character is gone forever. In two player mode, the first player's Permadeath Character dies, the character is permanently dead and unable to continue the fight, while the second player keeps fighting until the stage is clear or fail or quiting the game. *When a Permadeath Character dies, they automatically removed from the Character Creative character selection screen. *Upon Permadeath Character death, it automatically unequip all armors, Accessories and Runes (excluding weapons will permanently disappeared upon death). *Deaths of Permadeath Character is reported by Musoulina. Resting in peace quote by Musoulina A bravest hero has fallen, and they thrown away their hopes. However, without Alice Musou girls could protect, the heroes are carelessly died. So, I'll protect the dead heroes' souls from any further corruption... Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: STR/'AGI' (Physical ATK) Movesets All characters are cannot perform charge related combos, counters, Musous or burst attacks. Also they has only aerial normal combo. Long Blade= Ground Moveset , ( ), ( ), ( ): A multi heavy attack combo 4 times, knocks the enemies away at last hit. , , , : A multi light attack combo 4 times, knocks the enemies away at last hit. Direction, : Does a dashing spinning slash at said direction of 5 meter distance. Dash Slash Does a dashing slash that knocks the enemies away on hit. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , : A aerial 4 slash combo. , : A downward aerial melee that launches the enemies away. |-|Charge Spear= Ground Moveset , ( ), ( ), ( ): A Multi heavy stab attack 4 times. Stuns the enemy on last hit. , , , : A multi light attack combo 4 times, knocks the enemies away at last hit. Direction, , ( ), ( ), ( ): A multi heavy attack combo 4 times, knocks the enemies away at last hit. Dash Pierce does a dashing stab at said direction of 5 meter distance. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , : A aerial 4 swing combo. , : A downward aerial stab attack that send it to the ground. Upon hit the enemy, they launch away. |-|Biting Edge= Ground Moveset , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): A multi heavy stabbing attack 4 times with the final one does a dual outward slash that stuns the enemy on last hit. , , , , : A multi light slash combo 5 times, knocks the enemies away at last hit. Direction, does a dashing dual outward slash at said direction of 5 meter distance. Dash Slash Does a dashing slash while running forward. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , : A aerial dual 4 swing combo. , : Slams the weapon to the ground. Upon hit, launches the enemies away. |-|Variant Scythe= Ground Moveset , ( ), ( ), ( ): A multi heavy scythe swings 4 times. Stuns the enemy on last hit. , , , : A multi light scythe swings 4 times, knocks the enemies away at last hit. Direction, Dashes forward and does a rising uppercut swings that launches the enemies up. Dash Swing Does a dashing scythe swings while running forward. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , : A aerial 4 scythe swings combo. , : Slams the weapon to the ground. Upon hit, launches the enemies away. |-|Buster Blade= Ground Moveset , ( ), ( ), ( ): A multi slow heavy sword swings 4 times. Stuns the enemy on last hit. , , , : A multi slow light sword swings 4 times, knocks the enemies away at last hit. Direction, Dashes forward and does a slow heavy sword swings that launches the enemies away. Dash Chop Does a overhead chop to the ground after dashing. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , : A slow aerial 4 sword swings combo. , : Slams the weapon to the ground. Upon hit, launches the enemies away. |-|Boost Hammer= Ground Moveset , ( ), ( ), ( ): A multi slow heavy hammer swings 4 times, launches the enemy on last hit. , , , : A multi slow light hammer swings 4 times, knocks the enemies away at last hit. Direction, Dashes forward and does a slow hammer swing that launches the enemy on hit. Dash Pulverize Does a overhead hammer swing to the ground after dashing. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , : A slow aerial 4 hammer swing combo. , : Does an aerial overhead hammer swing that slams the weapon to the ground. Upon hit, launches the enemies away. |-|Heavy Moon= Ground Moveset , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): A multi heavy swing attack 5 times (each combo has 5 hit combo per swing). , , , , : A multi light swing attack 5 times, knocks the enemies away at last hit. Direction, Dashes forward and does a strong swing that knocks the enemies away on hit. Dash Crescent Swings the weapon wildly while dashing. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , : A aerial 5 weapon swing combo. , : Dive and does a rolling attack to the ground. Counterattacking Moveset (All weapon types) L1 Deploys Hero-Armes's hidden shield for guarding. Permadeath Characters does not have a counterattacking movesets. Other function Skill Attacks Riot Swing: Does a triple weapon attack, stuns at last hit (Available for any character's weapon type). *MP cost: None *Cooldown: 7 seconds Assault Shots: An elemental shot fired from their Hero-Arces in Assault Gun mode; can fire three shots at once if the character's element was. Inflict damage, stuns the enemies on grounded targets, and inflicts crashing knockback on airborne opponents. Elemental shots cannot pierce through any units. Tapping the button for more shots to be fired up to 4 shots (Available for any character's weapon type). *MP cost: None *Cooldown: 7 seconds Boost Swings: Does a continuous hammer swings similar akin to Bruno's C3. Holding the or button during the skill for more swings up to maximum 12 swings (Available only for character's weapon type "Boost Hammer"). *MP cost: None *Cooldown: 2 seconds per swing (maximum 12 times = 24 seconds) Variant Swings: Does a multiple scythe swings similar akin to Risa's normal attack combos. Holding the or button during the skill for more swings up to maximum 3 times (Available only for character's weapon type "Variant Scythe"). *MP cost: None *Cooldown: 5 seconds per swing (maximum 3 times = 15 seconds) Buster Break: Does a multiple heavy slashes with the final slash knocks the enemy away via crashing knock back (Available only for character's weapon type "Buster Blade"). *MP cost: None *Cooldown: 10 seconds Crescent Throw: Toss the Heavy Moon at 5 meter distance in front of it and returns to it like a boomerang. Inflict damage and multiple hits to enemies. Similar to Kiraha's Kiraha Raid (Available only for character's weapon type "Heavy Moon"). *MP cost: None *Cooldown: 10 seconds Musou Attacks Permadeath Characters does not have any Musou Attacks. Burst Attack Permadeath Characters does not have a Burst Attack, but they only enter the Burst Mode. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style This Permadeath Character type is only for expert players who looking for challenge. Weapons Trivia *All of these Permadeath Characters are based on God Eater video game characters, but they all appear from Character Creative. *Similar to the Jabberwocky's heroes, they lack the ability of aerial regains or counterattacks. **Despite lacking somersault recoveries, they landed on their feet after they knocked into the air, this parallels the knocking airborne from Kingdom Hearts series and Devil May Cry 3. However, spiral hard knockdowns cannot landed on their feet after they knocked into the air, they just lying on the ground like Dynasty Warriors would. Category:Gameplay Category:Characters